What is the greatest common divisor of $654321$ and $543210$?
Answer: By the Euclidean Algorithm, \begin{align*}\text{gcd}\,(654321,543210) &= \text{gcd}\,(654321-543210,543210) \\
&= \text{gcd}\,(111111,543210) \\
&= \text{gcd}\,(5 \cdot 111111 - 543210, 111111) \\
&= \text{gcd}\,(12345, 111111) \\
&= \text{gcd}\,(12345, 12345 \cdot 10 - 111111) \\
&= \text{gcd}\,(12345, 12339) \\
&= \text{gcd}\,(12345-12339, 12339) \\
&= \text{gcd}\,(6,12339). \end{align*}We notice that $3 | 12339$ as $3 | 1+2+3+3+9 = 18$, but $12339$ is odd and thus not divisible by $6$. The answer is $\boxed{3}$.